


Dear Peter

by Faeriepool



Category: Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeriepool/pseuds/Faeriepool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Wendy might have grown up, she never forgot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Peter

Dear Peter

Goodbye, dear Peter  
Come back for me soon  
I’ll be waiting by the window  
Waiting for you with the moon

Are you there, dear Peter?  
Why do you not come?  
My parents say I must move on  
That childhood is done

Are you real, dear Peter?  
I guess I’ll never know  
For the window now is barred   
And the fire light is low

Do remember, dear Peter  
The fun we had together  
My daughter hears the stories now  
I know she will remember

Hello again, dear Peter  
How fitting you see my end  
The second star now calls me home  
Goodbye my childhood friend


End file.
